A Dangerous Love Triangle
by CuddlyCaity69
Summary: Victoria is dating Dean Winchester, the vampire hunter. However, she is in love with Jasper Hale, the vampire. Jasper and Dean both love her, but who does she truly love?


This is my first story on this account. It is my own. If you want a one-shot just message me. At the end of each chapter there will be two choices. I choose the one that the reviews ask for the most. So definately leave a review with what you think should happen. I'll update in two weeks.

* * *

><p>"Where are those stupid vampires that I want to kill so badly?" Dean Winchester was fuming. His face was redder than a tomato. He had been going on like this for nearly an hour now; pacing back and forth across the dirty motel room.<p>

"Calm down, Dean!" Sam, his younger and wiser brother, was quite frustrated. He had been stuck in the small dingy room all morning listening to Dean going on and on. It had only been such awful ranting since three o'clock. He was starting to get hungry and eventually got bored enough to turn a movie on with the old black and white television. Sam had been trying to concentrate on the movie, Young Guns, but Dean just kept going on and on about how his girlfriend was missing.

The normal person would have just contacted the police, but they couldn't because there was a bounty on their heads. See, Sam and Dean are hunters. They kill evil and supernatural things like vampires, ghosts, and werewolves. When the authorities get involved it usually just ends up a mistaken homicide. So that isn't exactly the best option here.

As Sam sat watching the movie, Dean turned on him. "They kidnapped her! They are all dead! I swear I will kill every last one of them if they lay even one dirty, bloodsucking finger on her!" He finished this particular burst with an inhumanly low growl. His pacing picked up again as he turned to head for the window.

Sam was obviously not in a good mood by this point, "Shut up I'm trying to watch this! It's the good part when they lose Dick. Besides did you ever think that maybe she might have just went with them willingly?" Dean looked like he was ready to punch Sam in the face. However, Sam continued on trying to be patient. "She is a vampire and they are vampires. The one was complementing her anyway. He was acting a lot nicer than you were. Besides you are the one who suggested an open relationship. Did you forget about that part?" Sam went back to the movie, but let out a long sigh when Dean didn't let up.

"Well that hooker was really cute! What was I supposed to do?" Dean threw his hands up in the air like a little kid and turned to walk back to his bed on the other side of the room. On his way he mumbled something under his breath that sounded a lot like, "Cheap to."

Sam could not believe how insensitive his brother could be. He gave Dean a look like he was a complete moron before deciding to speak again. "Go sleep with your girlfriend instead. Be true to your love!" Dean sat down on his bed. That probably would have been a good idea, too bad he hadn't been smart enough to contemplate it at the time. No, he just went off with that girl, Christie, and didn't think twice about his girlfriend, Victoria.

After finding the strength to calm down a bit, Dean picked up his cell phone and speed-dialed Vickie. It rang twice before an answer came in the form of a guy. He placed the voice instantly as the kid who was talking to Vickie at the bar the previous night. Naturally, Dean became angry again. He spoke before the guy and his stupid blonde, floppy hair could say a word after hello, "Who is this and why are you answering my girlfriend's phone?" Dean knew it was that stupid kid, but he didn't even have a name to put with that girl-stealing face.

On the other line, however, was a 158 year-old vampire. His name was Jasper and he was stuck in a 20 year-old body. Jasper is quite new at being immortal. He was in bed at the moment. Curled up into his chest lay a young girl. She was stuck a 16 year-old, but truly her twenty-seventh birthday was arriving rapidly. Her name is Victoria Davis. She is currently in an open relationship with Dean Winchester, which made her eventually run crying into a women's bathroom at a bar late last night. Jasper, the young man she'd been talking to to make Dean jealous, followed her to make sure she was ok. He was so nice to her.

Jasper looked down at the phone. "Oh, I thought this was my phone. Sorry." His voice was mellow and low. It was like a lullaby of words that came out so gently.

Dean didn't care about how gentle his voice was though. All he cared about was his girlfriend and getting her back. "Sorry? You are sorry? Where is she? I want to talk to her right this minute!" Jasper had the phone about eight inches away from his head and it still wasn't enough. There was a small break of silence in which Jasper thought it safe enough to return the phone to his ear. However, that was a very bad idea. "**Where the hell is Victoria?" **

Jasper mustered up some recently found courage and pressed on, "Excuse me, but you are the reason she was crying last night. I simply tried to comfort her because you were treating her like crap. I'm so sorry that you don't know how to treat a lady!" He stayed on the line long enough to hear Dean scream, "I'm going to kill you!"

It was loud enough to wake up anybody within twenty feet and unfortunately this included Victoria. She had been dreaming of Jasper whisking her off to an island when someone on the phone rudely yelled. She was awake though and there was no going back to sleep. Vickie stretched and sat up. "Who was that?"

Jasper looked deep into her eyes. Vickie thought she had glimpsed some long-forgotten pain in his eyes. He sat up and brushed the hair out of her eyes. It looked like he was going to lean in for a kiss, but suddenly remembered something important. "Your boyfriend." He said it so absolutely and without emotion. His voice was usually so cheerful though. She's known him for less than 24 hours and felt like they were old friends. He got up and walked to his closet. Jasper didn't look back at her once while he rummaged through the carefully organized shirts and pants. He found one that seemed to please him and pulled it carefully from its hanger. It was dark green and soon covering his sculpted body. Jasper looked at her from the corner of his eyes as he crossed to the door. His eyes definitely showed pain this time, but why. What was he trying to hide? Jasper's hand gripped the doorknob tight: his muscles tightened under the shirt and he looked back very slightly over his shoulder. "Just tell me that it wasn't a lie. That you didn't just use me."

In the overpowering shock that followed, Vickie's jaw fell open. Her head shook slowly back and forth. There was not even enough breath in her lungs to pronounce the word no.

He turned the knob and opened the door just enough to slip out silently. The door closed after him without a sound. Vickie stood there silently for several minutes before checking the time on her cell. It read 5:23. She finally got up and followed in his footsteps by heading first to the closet for a blue shirt, she'd mail it back later, and then towards the door. There was a slight interruption in her plan, though.

The door was opened by a teenage guy as she was slipping into her shorts, which she found on the ground. He started to walk in, but fell short: dropping what was in his hand as he caught a glimpse of her black underwear. "Um, I didn't realize Jasper had a guest. Sorry, these are his shorts; I borrowed them last week." The guy, probably one of Jasper's brothers, carefully placed the shorts on Jasper's bed. He turned to leave.

Vickie stopped him in the doorway. "I was just leaving." Honestly the young man was quite handsome. His perfect marble lips formed a small o shape that only the highly developed eyes of a vampire could have spotted. She continued on, "Could you possibly tell him something for me?" The guys short, brown, slightly spiky hair started to shake up and down as he barely moved his head. His big brown eyes seemed to be filled with deep sorrow. "Tell him that it was all real, but I must leave," she took a deep breath. This boy was a full head taller than her. Vickie needed to get out of there before she changed her mind about leaving. "Dean will kill Jasper if I stay. I don't wish to put his life in danger like that."

Vickie went to pass him in the doorway, but he stopped her with his arm. "Let me put it this way, Vickie," a puzzled look flashed across her face. She hadn't mentioned her name at all. "Jasper hasn't had a visitor at all in about fifty-six years, let alone a nighttime one. In fact the last girl he even talked to for more than five minutes was his late wife. If you think leaving him after one night is making it all better, you might want to think again." It lay heavily on Vickie's heart. She thought about it for a moment.

She replied softly, "Where is he?" Her eyes flitted quickly to the floor, filled with embarrassment of poor speculation over the situation. She thought she had been walking out on a one-night-stand. The truth was that she walked out on a man that had managed to fall in love with her after one night. She had caught enough of his attention in the bar to be the first girl noticed after his wife died. That must have been why Vickie had noticed the pain in his eyes. What if she reminded him of her? Could she even deal with that and Dean at the same time? Vickie really liked Jasper though and couldn't even imagine just walking back to Dean.

The arm in the doorway slowly went limp and eventually dropped followed by his voice, "He went downstairs to our father's office, looking quite distressed. You should definitely talk to him." She started to make her way out onto the small landing, but he stepped in her way. His face was very close to hers now as he warned her, "I'm his brother, Edward, I know he is taking this far too fast and seriously, but he is in desperate need for someone. You need to stick around with ideas of commitment or let him down easy and walk away forever. If you hurt him you're gonna deal with me and our brother, Emmett." Edward sidestepped out of her way and signaled for her to leave.

Vickie made her way down the first flight of stairs. She felt his eyes on the back of her neck the whole time, even once she was out of view. What was she going to do? She really liked Jasper; he was much better to her than Dean had ever been. On the other hand she did have a previous commitment to Dean. However, Dean had screwed her over plenty of times and frankly she was tired of his sorry ass. Did she like Jasper enough to throw away her life with Dean and his brother Sam? Should she just suck it up and go crying back to her pathetic boyfriend?

At the next turn in the stairs she could either continue down the next flight or follow a short hallway with two doors. Vickie stood indecisively for a short moment before choosing the hallway. With a deep breath she stopped outside a closed door. She knew he was in there. Jasper carried a peculiar but quite wonderful scent. She could also hear to voices going back and forth.

A low, tired sounding voice spoke out first, "Carlisle, she's perfect and I honestly think I love her. I know that she'll leave if she hasn't already. Her boyfriend is a hunter. If she does stay we're putting the whole family at risk. I won't let anything happen to my family over some girl. I almost hope she would just leave."

In that moment Vickie's heart shattered. Everything she had felt for Jasper was completely real. They actually had something. She almost wanted to say that she was truly in love with him. It was then that a second voice, smoother and not quite as low, spoke up, "If she leaves then it is better because she might just love this hunter too much. Maybe she leaves to protect you. Honestly you also need to consider the fact that she might have had absolutely no feeling for you at all and was simply using you as a form of release."

Vickie couldn't believe that this man, Jasper's father, with such a cheerful tone in his voice had actually said that. Of course she felt for Jasper! He was the one person who truly understood her. Dean loved Vickie in a possessive way. He thought that she was beautiful, smart, and could kick some ass. Therefore he saw her as a wonderful prize to put on the shelf. However, she didn't get much attention until someone else saw her too. Dean was simply overprotective and she couldn't take it any longer.

The voice spoke up again after the dramatic pause, "On the other hand if she decides she does want to stay then she should go ahead and come in so she can hear this next part."

She had been caught. Vickie simply should have known better. It is an extremely tough chore to spy on one vampire let alone two, even if one is distracted. They smell and hear much better than humans and can easily tell that your there. Vickie's heart sank into her stomach as she turned the doorknob. The door, itself, was big, heavy, and old. It opened slowly, in silence. Jasper sat in a chair across from Carlisle who sat at a desk. He motioned to an empty chair next to Jasper's. Vickie sat. It was very quiet in the room.

Carlisle continued, "If the young lady wishes to stay, we will all stand to protect her as we did for Bella and Renesmee."

Jasper half-turned in his chair he faced her fully now. Carlisle also stared at Vickie in expectation. She could feel their eyes boring into her as hers did to the ground. They wanted an answer, but she wasn't sure that she was ready to give one. Vickie looked up into Jasper's eyes, they were filled with hope.

Vickie began to speak.

* * *

><p>So the choice is stay with Jasper or go back to Dean. Leave a review and tell me what you want.<p> 


End file.
